Problem: Simplify the expression. $8q(4q+3)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8q}$ $ = ({8q} \times 4q) + ({8q} \times 3)$ $ = (32q^{2}) + (24q)$ $ = 32q^{2} + 24q$